Life is full of surprises and choices
by werewolfbyday-vampirebynight
Summary: What happens when Bella's long forgotten cousin comes to visit the Cullens? Sapphire will have to chose between two familys. The Cullens or the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter #1.**

It was a dark night, but inside the Cullen house it was as bright as the middle of the day. It had been a year since the Volturi had come to find out more about Renesmee, but the memories were fresh in Bella's head. The scream Irina made when they killed her, the fire in which she died, and the fear of losing one of her family members the same way. Though she would never tell anyone of what still goes through her head. Not even Edward.

Bella's time was up as a newborn so she wasn't as strong as Emmett, which she regretted. It had been amusing to beat him at something.

She was happy though. Being with Edward was all she ever wanted, all that ever mattered to her. But something still nudged in her mind though. Someone that was forgotten, to her. Someone who had needed her, but she didn't know. Someone who hated her with passion now. Bella decided it was silliness, no one had been that close to her. She pushed her thoughts away and turned her eyes back to the T.V.

_P.O.V. of Bella._

Sunday night meant T.V. night. Since there was nothing on we watched the news. No one objected when Alice got up to change the channel. I guess we were all too bored to notice, we were all lost in thought. When Alice found the channel she had been hunting for Emmett spoke up. "God Alice more fashion? What are they going to talk about tonight? How old a piece of clothing is? Or who is wearing a bad designer? Too much drama Alice." Emmett whined. "Shut up." Alice replied but very annoyed. "Do you want to spend the rest of the night watching the news? There is no news and you Emmett are the number one drama queen I know. You spend forever to just get ready for school." "Guys lets just forget T.V. It's too boring anyway." Carlisle said sensing a fight.

That's when we heard it. A faint rustling out side. As if someone was running through the bushes. We all ran to the door. If something was out there we all wanted to know what. We ran to the door at an inhuman pace. I knew we should be more careful but it didn't matter. If whatever was outside was a threat it or they would be gone in a minute.

We all peered outside into the darkness. Then something moved. I was defiantly sure it was either vampire or werewolf. It moved at an inhuman pace too. Slowly two legs appeared then a torso, and finally a face. I gasped when I saw who it was. No it was impossible.

**Chapter #2.**

_P.O.V. of Bella._

Sapphire, that was who was so close to me. My cousin, my best friend, my family. But when I had moved to Forks I had forgotten completely about her. With Edward I seemed lost in my own little dream world. Were no one else existed. Just the people in Forks and of course my mother and step dad.

I could see many emotions going through Sapphire's eyes. Hurt, betrayal, anger, revenge, and finally it looked as if the life was completely drained out of her, once vibrant sapphire blue eyes, burgundy eyes.

I finally have to look away. I couldn't take what I had done to her keep staring at me, haunting me. I knew maybe one day I would forgive my self but not yet.

"What do you think Bella?" Sapphire's velvet smooth voice asked clear as a bell. "Do you like my new look?" "Sapphire it's been too long!" I exclaimed trying to sound cheerful. "Yes it has Bella." Sapphire said but still looking intensely at me. "Why are you looking at me like that Sapphire?" I asked trying to look innocent. "How could you Bella!?" Sapphire shouted. "How could you completely forget me?" "Look Sapphire I can explain." I muttered. But I knew she could hear me. "No you can't Bella. You want to know who made me a vampire? Jane Volturi. I don't know why but Aro saw potential in me." Sapphire was out raged by now. I knew she would be. I knew she would be mad but Sapphire never got this mad. I guess she changed when they changed her. "So what can you do Sapphire?" I asked. If Aro Volturi saw potential in her then there must be something. "I can make objects fly Bella." Sapphire said calmly. "What?" The whole Cullen family said in at the exact same time. "You don't believe me do you?" Sapphire inquired. "I'll show you." At that moment a tree not far away lifted right out of the ground and soared toward Sapphire. Then Sapphire made it fly back and once again enroot it's self into the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked. "I made my power come to life." Sapphire said calmly. "Wow." was all Emmett could say.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3.**

_P.O.V. of Bella._

We all laughed, except Emmett. He didn't like being shown up. Things seemed to be looking up. "Hey Sapphire would you like to come inside?" Carlisle asked. "Fine." Sapphire answered her same old self. Sapphire didn't say much or do much for the rest of the night. Basically all she did was what we did. watch T.V. We talked here and there but it was pretty awkward. None of us wanted to shower Sapphire with questions but I could tell the whole family wanted to. Even me.

"Sapphire." Carlisle said finally speaking up. "So you spent some time with the Volturi? How was it?" We all looked at Sapphire expectantly. "They treated me well." Sapphire said.

_P.O.V of Jasper._

I could tell Sapphire felt very uncomfortable answering that question but I couldn't tell why. I silently asked Edward. "Don't know." Edward said. That meant Sapphire was just like Bella. Edward couldn't read her mind. If by any chance she turned on us it would take a thousand vampires to take her down.

"Sapphire?" I tentatively asked. "Why aren't you with the Volturi right now?" That made everyone turn their heads. Their curiosity was renewed. "Because I ran away. I didn't want that kind of life. But I still miss them." Sapphire said sadly. "I didn't want to kill humans just because. I wanted a life with more meaning." We all exchanged glances. I already guessed what Carlisle was going to offer her.

"You could join our clan." Carlisle said. "Um can I think about it?" Sapphire asked. "Sure." Carlisle said in response. "Take all the time you need."

Sapphire insantly got up. "I'm taking a walk." She said. "See you later."


End file.
